When She Sees Him Again
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Annabeth and the rest arrive at the Roman Camp Half Blood. What will happen when she sees Percy again and why is he with another girl? Percabeth One Shot. I stink at summaries please read! T to be safe.


Annabeth's POV:

I walked around the Argo II's deck nervously. I haven't seen Percy in over 6 months. According to Leo we were about 5 minutes away from the Roman camp. I kept glancing at my watch hoping that time would go faster. No use, me of all people should know that. Piper walked over to me and said "Everything's going to be alright. I promise and looking at your watch won't make anything better." I gave her a smile and she walked back to Jason. At least they were happy.

I leaned on the supportive railing and turned to face Festus's head. I remembered the time me and Silena tied Beckendorf and ... "Snap out of it Annabeth! You dont even know if he remembers you. He might even have a new girlfriend." I scolded myself. You could see the camp just a few meters away. Finally Leo parked the ship and we started walking.

At the entrance of the camp there were two demigods on duty. One was a girl with coppery red hair and olive green eyes. She was wearing full battle armor and a helmet mostly covering her face and only showing her eyes and mouth. In her hand was a sharp spear. To her left was a boy with dark blonde, buzz cut hair and gray brown eyes. Unlike the girl he only wore body armor without a helmet but he was holding a very sharp spear which was now inches from my face. I instinctively reached for my knife but Jason grabbed my arm before I could reach it. "Wait. Hazel, Bobby, it's me. Jason. We don't mean harm." The two of them dropped their weapons and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "We have to get you to Lupa!" Hazel said "But we need your weapons. It's protocol" Bobby added. We each gave our weapons. Chiron had to stay in his wheelchair so that he wouldn't 'step on anyone' as Hazel put it.

As we entered a large group of people started to gather and Lupa jumped off one of the rock piles and growled a Chiron. "We don't mean any harm sister. I am just here to retrieve what is mine and return what is yours. We also need to discuss the new great prophecy." he replied simply. "Fine but you must announce yourselves so we know what we are dealing with." Lupa replied. "I am Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker". "My name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, fire manipulator". "I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Huntress and first lieutenant of Lady Artemis". "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, head of the remodeling staff in Olympus and wielder of Daedalus' laptop." I announced half heartedly.

My eyes immediately lit up as soon as I saw Percy. Involuntarily I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Um, sorry but who are you?" He asked pushing away. I felt tears form in my eyes. My worst fears were coming true. He didn't remember me and worst of all he was holding another girl's hand. I blinked my tears away and said "no one, I'm just no one. Bye Seaweed Brain" before running into the woods.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth just ran away. "Wait, Annabeth! Will you listen for once?" I yelled running after her but she didn't hear me. After a while of running she sat down by a tree. Crying, it wasn't supposed to go like this. I sat beside her, I grabbed her arm before she could run away again. "What is it with people grabbing my arm? I'm no one remember, what do you want with me?" She said sitting back down. I leaned in and kissed her. After we separated she asked "What did you do that for?". "I missed you Wise Girl" I replied smiling at her. "Okay! What is going on? Tell me now! I know where your Achilles spot is" she demanded. "If you want to know the truth then fine. I got my memory back a few months ago, but I never forgot about you. Well your name at least and I knew it was important. And you tying me to the world has nothing to do with it either." I explained. "Who was the girl?" she questioned "Reyna. Jason's girlfriend back here in the Roman camp. I wanted to play a prank on you but then you had over react and make a dramatic exit." I teased. "Never do that to me again!" she said slapping me in the chest. "Ouch! I love you Annabeth" I told her "I love you too Percy." she told me back before she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
